Seeing Past the Pain
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a GermanyXReaderX Yandere Italy I'm not sure if that's supposed to be the same as DrkItaly, so I made with do with this request for Anonymouse.  I hope you enjoy it.


"_, you went to go see some of your friends today didn't you?" Feliciano asked as be took another drink of his liquor.

"N-No." You said lightly, not wanting to look your husband in the eyes.

"Bella..." Feliciano said with firmness as he closed in on you and pinned you down on the couch, "You know I hate it when you lie to me. Now, I'm going to ask you again, did you see you friends today?"

You swallowed deeply and tears peeked out from behind your eyes, "Y-yes."

Feliciano's amber eyes turned orange with rage, and he grabbed your jaw firmly, "How many times have I told you to NEVER, EVER, GO OUT WITHOUT KY CONSENT!" He yelled smacking you hard across the face. "I LOVE YOU _! I WANT TO PROTECT YOU, BUT HOW CAN I IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

"I-I'm sorry!" You sobbed trying to hug in him in comfort, more for your own sake than his. He set down his drink and held you close, "I love you _, but you will learn to respect my orders after this." He said and unbuckled his jeans.

"N-No! P-Please Feli!" You screamed.

But it was no use, he forced himself upon you, his roughness bruised your body once again. You loved your husband dearly, but his violent love was killing you, but you refused to see it like that.

The next day you were at work and your friend Ludwig was passing you, suddenly you tripped and he caught you by your sleeve and then your waist with lightning fast speed, though your button popped off from it, and he saw that your wrist was a nasty shade of purple.

"Vhat is this _?" He asked.

"Nothing." You answered pulling the sleeve over your wrist again.

"_, this is NOT nothing, vhat happened to you?"

"I said it's nothing Ludwig." You insisted.

But Ludwig would not take that answer, he had known you since you first came to this job five years ago, and during that time he had grown to love you more than anything in the world, and this, this bruise angered him. Without letting you go, he slowly pulled up the sleeves, "This is nothing? THIS IS NOTHING! GAWD DAMNIT _! THIS IS NOT NOTHING! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! WHO GAVE YOU THESE BRUISES!" He growled tears or rage coating his eyes.

You couldn't look at your friend, how could you tell him, that your husband was just a little rough with you? "It's fine Ludwig, Feli just got a little rough with me last night." 

"Did he rape you?" Ludwig hissed with hurt and disfain.

"Does it matter? He loves me."

"No! This is not love, _! This is abuse! How come you haven't reported it?"

"Because I love him, and he loves me! He's my husband Ludwig!"

"You tell him to go into rehab or I vill call the police. I care about you _, I don't vant to see you hurt like this."

You nodded though you weren't planning on actually doing what he asked. That day when you got home Feli saw your ripped off cuff that had no button.

"Did some one take you?"

"What?" You asked.

Feliciano punched and shoved you onto the ground, "WHY WOULD YOU LET ANOTHER PERSON TAKE YOU!" He screamed with tears in his eyes, as he began to beat you.

As you let him vent his anger on you, you thought back to the days where he was a much gentler man. Before his devotion to you had gotten out of control.

"_Ve! _, let's go to the beach! You look beautiful in that bikini!"_

*Flash*

"_Here let me push you!" He said with a bright smile as he gently pushed you, you flew up into the sky, laughing as you swung on the swing._

*Flash*

"_Oh no! My ice cream melted!" _

"_Here you can share with me, ve~." He said with a tender smile._

"_Thanks!" You said as you kissed him._

*Flash*

_His eyes shone wide as he kneeled before you at the nice restaurant table, "I love you _, with all my heart, would you marry me?"_

It was different now, he had changed. How had you not seen it? You bit back tears as blood pooled out from your mouth.

The following day you had to call in sick for work. While Feliciano was at work, there came a knock at your door.

"_? You in there?"

"Yes." You said.

"Let me in."

"No! I-I can't."

There was an awkward silence, "How bad is it?" He asked lightly through the door.

"I-I don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm calling the cops."

"Ludwig..."

"No, I vill not let this happen to you! I love you _!"

You were so stunned by this, you couldn't do anything more but open the door so you can look at him, "Y-You what?"

"I love you, _. It used to be just a crush, but as I got to know you, I fell in love vith you. I vould never beat on you like this...please, if you love him so much, tell him to go to rehab."

"I can't...I couldn't."

"If you don't you'll die!" He yelled his eyebrows furrowed with pain and anguish as he looked at me. "I don't vant to see you in this condition ever again. Please reconsider."

"Reconsider what?" Feliciano said as he entered the room with a murderous glare.

"Feli!" You exclaimed.

Ludwig stood in front of you, and stood straight and tall, "If you really love _, you vill take rehab."

"Why? I'm not a drunk." Feli lied.

"Even if you aren't, you're abusing your vife! How dare you, call yourself the loving husband of _!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"I'm not going to rehab!" Feli insisted.

Ludwig nodded and left, but I knew what he was going to do, and this time, I didn't say anything, I just let him do it.

It was the best decision I had ever made.

Feliciano went to jail, and Ludwig and I later were married.


End file.
